Power inverters are well-known for receiving electrical power from a generator or other power source, and conditioning the electrical power such as converting the received power from direct current (DC) to alternating current (AC), AC to DC, or DC to DC at a different voltage. Issues related to high inductance may occur between components of a conventional power converter.